Love as Eternal as the Stars
by MT Yami
Summary: Here is the long-awaited sequel to Star Dawning. In this chapter, Kari reveals a dark secret that changes Jim's life forever...
1. Bringing Home Another Outlaw

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or but I own Kari, my character.

Author's Note: One word. Sequel.

Love as Eternal as the Stars

by Eternal Moonbeam

It had been only a few months since Liara had left. And Jim still didn't feel complete. His buddy, Gene, had married Melfina and now Melfina was expecting a baby. It's amazing how fast time goes by. He sighed.

The Galactic Leyline had come and by. The MacDougall brothers were blown away like the wind. Gene's love for Melfina was challenged once, but he still kept it steady. Now, they pretty much drifted about space, looking for odd jobs.

His Liara was gone. She had disappeared after they had confessed their love. It wasn't fair. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair tiredly and sighed again.

Jim turned away from the window of his room at the space colony, Galaxia 9. They (him, Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka) had docked there for a while, still not having found a new job. Melfina sometimes sighed and "complained", if you could even imagine Melfina doing that, and about missing being the maiden of the Leyline

Things weren't the same. Jim got up and went outside his room, not feeling well. He decided to actually look around the space colony; it wouldn't perk up his mood but it was something to do. 

As he slowly walked, he reminisced on the past. His pleasure, his pain. Suddenly, something came careening into him, knocking him over.

"Oh God, I'm sorry sir, but an ugly store manager and his sidekick are after me and I have to find a place to hide!" A wide-eyed girl stared down at him, offering a hand. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, and you don't have to call me sir. My name is Jim Hawking," Jim said, brushing himself off.

"I'm Kari Kojichan. Please, Jim-san, please help me!" Kari pleaded with him, her beautiful pale blue eyes flashing. 

"Um, well, why are you running?" Jim asked. 

Kari pushed a strand of light-blue hair behind her ear and began speaking. "I'm a thief, I admit it, and that ugly store manager is running after me for taking a pendant, alright? Move outta my way or help me!"

"All right. C'mon!" Jim took her hand and led her to the Outlaw Star. Gene and Melfina were waiting for him there. 

"Aww, you brought home ANOTHER outlaw?" Gene joked. "That Liara turned out okay, but another one?"

"We'll we're all outlaws so we should all be okay," Jim said. "This is Kari Kojichan, thief expert, or so I hear."

"Okay. Steal something offa me," Gene said. "You'll never get anything."

"Are you so sure?" Kari laughed and held up Gene's wallet.

"Wha-how-huh? How the heck did you get that without me knowing?" Gene gasped.

"I am a first-class wanted thief, may I remind you," Kari laughed. 

"All right. But I'll keep an eye on you," Gene warned.

Like it? Hate it? That's the first chapter!

-Eternal Moonbeam


	2. The Deadly Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star! I swear!

Author's Note: Here is the long-awaited second chapter to 'Love as Eternal as the Stars.' This fic is really having a hard time living up to the legacy 'Star Dawning' has, so I won't update very often. Don't flame me if some things are inaccurate because I've been writing Digimon fics lately.

Love as Eternal as the Stars

by Eternal Moonbeam

Jim stood quietly, watching the stars go by as they traveled on into space. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Drawing his gun, he whipped around, and pointed the gun into the intruder's face.

He lowered it as the girl spoke. "It's okay, man, I'm no enemy," Kari said hastily.

"Sorry. I'm jumpy," Jim stuffed the gun back into his pocket. "What do you want?"

"Oh, mutual attraction," Kari winked. "That's all."

"Go away. I don't like girls," Jim said.

"Oh is that the case? Or is it Liara?" Kari said smartly.

Jim's hand was at Kari's throat. "Don't ever speak Liara's name in my presence again, little girl, if you want to survive. The years have hardened my soul, and I am no longer Liara's lover." Jim snarled in Kari's face before releasing her.

Kari choked and coughed as she slid to the ground. Sputtering, she spat at Jim's feet. "Liara is my cousin, you baka! Don't you think I know my own flesh and blood?"

Jim's heart fluttered, but he kept a stern face. "Well, where is she? Is she all right?"

"Liara is the commander of a space pirate clan called the Spur Pirates. She's changed Jim. She's not the gentle girl you once loved," Kari said.

"Liara is the past, Kari," Jim said firmly. "I'm moving on."

"You can't have that attitude," warned Kari. "She's preparing to steal the Outlaw Star."

Jim looked at her intently. "Are you serious? Are you sure?"

"Hai," Kari snapped. "My cousin wants power, and in order of her to prove herself to her troops is the steal the most coveted spaceship in the galaxy."

"But why? She lived here, we took her in-" Jim was cut off by Kari.

"I told you! She changed. She's not the same Liara you once knew, Jim! Get that into your head and prepare for battle," Kari warned. "Before this ship goes down."

Suddenly, lights began flashing red and Gilliam began chattering. "Gene! We're being attacked!"

Melfina immediately took over. "Shall I assume battle mode, Gene-chan?"

"You got it Melfina. Be careful, I don't trust that cylinder thingie with our baby," Gene warned. He pumped up the gear and he was ready. The enemy who had hit the ship loomed over the Outlaw Star. "Sweet Kami…it's a pirate mother ship!"

"Gene, they are Spur pirates. Shall I tap into their computers?" Melfina asked.

"That won't be necessary. Just get the commander online," Gene said. Melfina nodded, and a girl's face appeared on the screen.

She had short, roughly hewn lime green hair, a ragged officer uniform, and a black patch over her right eye.

"Liara…" Jim gasped as he reached the cockpit and assumed his seat. "Liara!"

Gene looked at Jim then back at the girl on the screen. "Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"I am called Liara Pikaro, the commander of the Spur Pirates clan. I have come to take your ship and add it to my little collection," Liara snarled. "Gene Starwind, we meet again." Her gaze turned to Jim, and her look softened. "And I see little Jim Hawking is here also."

Everything was as Liara remembered, except the seat that was supposed to seat Aisha Clanclan now seated her cousin Kari Kojichan.

"I see my cousin has taken place of that filthy cat-thing," Liara said. 

"Liara, why?" Jim looked at Liara with pleading eyes. 

Unable to stand Jim's looks, Liara turned off the screen and began attacking the ship.

Like it? Hate it? Don't flame me or I'll send Ashitaka to sic you. Anyways, r and r!

-Eternal Moonbeam


End file.
